Comfortable Silence
by pyrosity
Summary: A Kyro! JohnKitty oneshot


**(¯°•Comfortable Silence•°΄¯)**

**Pairing: **Kitty/John

**Setting: **Pre X2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men movies, comics or characters this is merely my first attempt at fan fiction so be nice!

He would often just leave. Walk out and nobody knew where to. Sure, they were curious but John Allerdyce wasn't what you would call approachable. He kept to himself mostly, after all he could trust himself, which was more that could be said for everyone else. But that was fair enough considering his past.

He lay flat on his back staring at the ceiling. He glanced to his left and the clock read 3:28am and with that he drew back the covers, grabbed his lighter from the bedside table and made his way to the door.

It was a relatively dark night, well morning now, and John could just make out the silhouettes of the furniture.

'Shit' he cursed as he clipped his knee on the corner of the chair and made a mental note to move it later.

He quietly walked through the deserted hallway and down to the staircase. He tiptoed down each step afraid to wake the few people still staying at the mansion. It was early January so most of the students were at home with their families for the holidays with the exception of a few remaining at the mansion for various reasons.

'_Pathetic' _John thought to himself. He was jealous but there was no way he would admit it. He had never considered himself as a member of a family.

He rounded the corner and walked into the lounge and collapsed onto one of the couches.

'Hi John!' said a cheerful voice from another of the couches. He jumped to his feet on hearing this as he hadn't seen her at all upon entering the room.

'Jesus, Kitty!' he cursed. She did suit her codename, _Shadowcat._

'I didn't scare you did I John?' she giggled.

'Of course not' John lied. 'And don't call me that.' He turned to leave.

'You don't have to leave on my account'

He sighed and returned to his seat. His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness of the room and he could see her huddled on the far couch. He had to admit it was pretty cold.

'Come over here' he suggested and Kitty looked at him suspiciously but did as he said.

She slowly made her way across the room and sat at the opposite end of the couch as John and with that John rose and shuffled his way over to the fireplace on front of them. He placed a few pieces of wood in it and flicked open his lighter, a comforting sound and feeling.

The flame jumped from the lighter and into Johns hand and once again John felt the familiar feeling of the flame licking at his fingertips. He let the flame stay there for a while, then directed the flame into the fireplace. The room gained a certain warmth of both heat and comfort.

'Uhh… thanks John' Kitty said surprised at his random act of kindness

They didn't call him_ Pyro _for nothing

There were some silences that had an element of easiness and comfort, but this was not one of them.

'Awkward silence huh' Kitty smiled trying to make conversation but not succeeding.

'Can't sleep?' she asked having another shot at it.

'No. Not really. You?' he asked sensing her unease.

'Um… no, me neither' and he nodded in recognition.

John wondered why Kitty was still at the mansion, he remembered her leaving along with the others to go home. He thought about asking but figured it was none of his business.

'I'm gonna get a drink' she told him 'You want one?'

'No. no thanks' and with that she left the room.

As she entered the kitchen she thought about John. She didn't know much about him. Come to think of it nobody really did. As much as she'd hate to admit it she found his mysteriousness quite appealing. He wasn't exactly a talker and the conversation she had just had with him had proved that. He was the school rebel and she had to admit a bit of a looker. His hazel eyes were the object of many a girl at the schools fantasy. They had a depth to them and his smile was as Jubilee had said _'to die for'. _He didn't smile very often though which Kitty found sad. She wondered what happened to him in his past that made him the way he was but figured it was none of her business.

She phased her hand through the cupboard door and closed her hand around a glass. She phased the glass back with her hand and placed it on the bench and walked over to the fridge. However she didn't phase her hand through this door. She tried to avoid phasing through appliances as she had had bad experiences before doing just that. She opened the door and poured herself a glass of milk and headed back to the lounge taking a short cut through the kitchen and living room walls coming through the wall to the right of John making him jump for the second time.

He had never got used to Kitty phasing. She often did it when she was late to class but it still freaked him out.

She strode back to her seat on the couch next to John but sat cross legged facing him.

'So John, why are you staying here over the holidays?' she asked, curiosity getting the

better of her

'It's Pyro' he corrected 'and I have nowhere else to go.' He told her a slight tone of sadness in his voice. 'Why aren't you at home with your loving mommy and daddy' he said he said with a smirk.

Kitty's face saddened at the question 'I'm not welcome anymore' her voice quiet and shaky.

John almost regretted asking the question but thought _since when do I care. _And there it was again that awkward silence but this time it was broken by Kitty sobbing. She put her hand over her face so he couldn't see the tears and looked the other way.

John could see her little body shaking, trying to fight the tears. He knew how she was feeling. It was all too familiar for him. What he did next though surprised the both of them.

'I'm sorry' he apologised. He moved closer to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. _What am I doing?_ He thought. _This isn't like me. Since when do I care?_ She turned to look at him with her normally happy eyes filled with sadness, tears streaming down her face.

'Oh John…' she cried 'I don't deserve this I was a perfect daughter to them and they throw it all back in my face just because they find out I'm a mutant.'

She leant her head against his chest and just cried. He could feel her body trembling but didn't know what to do. He had never really had to comfort anyone before and Kitty was the last person he expected he would have to.

He put a comforting arm around her, holding her close but never saying anything. They just sat there, in front of the fire, her in his arms, two strangers. He had never been this close to anybody before and wasn't sure if he wanted to be but still he sat there.

He didn't know exactly how much time had passed but eventually her breathing slowed and the trembling stopped her only movement her chest rising up and down with her breath. She had fallen asleep.

Kitty awoke before John. It was light outside and she guessed it was about 6:30am. She'd just had the best sleep she'd had in a long time. Her eyes widened when she realised she was leaning on John. _John Allerdyce of all people! The rebel without a cause. Well, he had a cause so he was just a rebel. Oh god I'm rambling in my head. Am I nervous? Why? Do I care about him?_ Thoughts were racing through her head. People would no doubt be getting up soon. _I can't be seen like this… with him. _Trying her best to be as quiet as possible Kitty slid from underneath Johns arm and slunk back to her room.

By the time Kitty had got back to her room John was awake too. He rubbed his eyes in an effort to wake up quicker. _What had happened? Was Kitty crying just a dream? Did he care about her? _

'Yeah, right. That would be a first' he muttered trying to convince himself that it wasn't true.

He could hear someone in the kitchen. One of the other students he figured. They had an annoying habit of getting up early. He dug his hand into his pocket, making sure his lighter was there and stomped back to his room, confused.

Kitty couldn't think straight as she sat on her bed. She kept replaying what had happened over and over in her head. It didn't fit though. It couldn't have been the same John Allerdyce. She was confused but deep down there was a part of her hoping that it was John. She liked him better that way.

John also sat on his bed, lighter in hand, _'click, click'_ as it opened and closed. It wasn't like him to want to help someone, especially Kitty Pryde, the annoying girl, a year or so younger than him. But he couldn't help but feel that he had something in common with her. They had both been deserted and deep down both wanted someone to care about them.

Staying in his room was driving him crazy. He decided he needed some fresh air so he got dressed quickly throwing on the first things he came across, jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt and a jacket, and headed off down the hall.

Kitty was also dressed but out for a walk. She needed to clear her head. The school really was a beautiful place. The mansion itself, the carefully landscaped grounds, the people. Everything. She turned the corner to find who else but John sitting on one of the benches. He was staring at the ground and didn't see her. She thought of just turning back around and walking the other way but couldn't make herself do so. She shuffled over and took a seat next to him. If he noticed her presence he didn't show it.

'John…' she said ever so quietly. He turned to look at her with his deep hazel eyes.

'Umm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry about last night… but thanks' she gave him one of her gentle smiles and to her surprise he smiled back.

'It's alright.' He paused. 'I know what it feels like… but it gets better. Don't worry'

It was getting colder by the minute and the sky began to darken a little. John noticed Kitty starting to shiver and could see her breath as she breathed.

'Here put this on.' He took off his jacket and handed it to her.

'Thanks John' She looked at him and smiled surprised at him again.

Moments passed and they still looked at each other. Then they were distracted as snowflakes started to fall around them. Kitty's face burst into a smile as she looked up amazed by the beauty of it all but John still looked at her. He had never really noticed her before. She was just the girl who sat at the front of all of his classes and knew the answers to every question. But now he realised just how gorgeous she was. She looked back at him, smile on her face.

He put his arm on the back of the bench and she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up into those _'to die for'_ eyes of his and he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled back waiting for her reaction. He was waiting for a slap on the face, it wasn't the first time a girl had done that, but instead she returned his kiss.

John and Kitty just sat there next to each other, content, snow falling around them and nobody had to say anything. This was one of those comfortable silences.


End file.
